


Does It Almost Feel Like Nothing Changed At All

by witchesmortuary



Series: I can't tell Dreams from Truth [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: (more Characters will be added as we go on), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Wentworth Correctional Centre, angst turned fluff, joan and oc are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: ”What do you mean you want me to go? Why?” Coraline’s head turned abruptly to Joan, her eyes wide in shock.``I am not doing this for me, I am doing it for you. You are ... not safe with me anymore. I want you to go because I want to- I need to protect you, Cora.“ the black haired woman explained.Coraline Bowles is Joan’s wife and returns to Melbourne after she is called there by Vera because she thinks that Joan won’t keep up the act around her wife. (Starts in Season 8 around Episode 6)
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I can't tell Dreams from Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1: Coraline’s Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for a while and I hope you enjoy this!  
> It is an Alternate Universe but I will follow the plot as best I can.
> 
> Coraline is my character & with that the only character that I own.
> 
> The title is from Pompeii by Bastille

_ ”What do you mean you want me to go? Why?” Coraline’s head turned abruptly to Joan, her eyes wide in shock. She couldn‘t believe what she was hearing. Leaving? Coraline and Joan have been together for 11 years, married for 6 and suddenly it all seemed to break down. _

_ She tried to move towards Joan again but the other woman moved further away as she held her hands up.``I am not doing this for me, I am doing it for you. You are ... not save with me anymore. I want you to go because I want to- I need to protect you, Cora.“ the black haired woman explained. It was visible to Coraline that Joan didn't want her to go, that she needed her to stay but it was also apparent to her that she wouldn‘t be able to change her mind. _

_ Cora’s jaw tightened and she blinked away the tears. ''What if I refuse to?“ she asked, her eyes never looked away from the brown eyes of her wife. She would fight for her until the end and if Joan wanted to send her away, she had to carry her out. _

_ Joan stiffened and turned away from Coraline, her hands came up to cross over her chest. She huffed. ''Why do you have to make this so difficult? Why don’t you just accept it and leave?!“ she snapped and turned back towards the other woman, the tears in her eyes visible to her. Her tone was harsh and it made Cora flinch. _

_ Quickly she recovered and crossed her arms now as well. ``Because I love you, Joan!´´ she insisted, her voice rough and loud and now it was Joan‘s turn to flinch. ``Remember what I said when I married you? Till death do us part and I am holding that promise. If you want me to leave, you have to do a lot more than this. I promised to be here for you and I will!´´ Coraline lowered her voice slightly and stepped toward the Governor, gently rubbing her arms. ``I don‘t want to lose you, Joan.´´ _

_ Joan gulped hard and kissed her wife’s forehead. ``I love you too but it is better this way. I promise you.´´ she whispered and smiled sadly before she stepped away again to bring some distance between them. ``I have a night shift today so when I get home I expect you to be gone.´´ _

_ Joan‘s voice was monotone as she tried to not only bring a physical but also an emotional distance between them. The red haired woman huffed in frustration. ``You cannot be fucking serious!´´ she complained but Joan didn't move a muscle. ``Fine! Fine.´´ her voice broke at the end and she stared at Joan for a few minutes, expecting her to change her mind but she didn’t so Coraline turned and silently marched into their shared bedroom, already beginning to pack her things. _

_ Joan stayed behind, her hands shook and she grabbed her things, wallet, keys and phone, before she left the house in a hurry. Silently she brushed away the few tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. _

* * *

Coraline stepped out of the airport with a weird feeling in her stomach. Her green eyes flew across the parking space with almost a sense of suspicion. Vera had called her 2 days ago, wanting her to come because the other wanted to meet with her. At first Cora was confused, the brunette woman hadn‘t expressed the specific need to see her for the past 5 years but she wasn‘t the one to question her friend so she agreed.

Her eyes fell on Vera who stood by a car with a buggy and a smile broke over her lips.  _ That must be little Grace _ , she thought and moved towards her, her suitcase at her side. ``Vera! It‘s so nice to see you!´´ she exclaimed and put her bag down to hug her.

The brunette giggled and hugged Coraline back. ``It is! I missed you so much!´´ They separated after a few seconds and Cora looked down at Grace. Vera saw her look and grinned. ``And that is Grace! I am so excited that you can finally meet her.´´ Vera continued talking while she lifted the baby and put her in the arms of the red haired woman.

Coraline’s eyes widened for a split second but she recovered quickly and chuckled. ``Well hello there, Grace. It is a pleasure to meet you. I‘m Cora. Your mommy‘s friend.´´ she said gently and smiled when Grace wrapped her little hand around her finger. ``She is pretty sweet.´´ she stated and looked at the brunette woman.

Vera chuckled while she moved the suitcase into her car. ``She is. And most of the time she isn‘t a little devil either.´´ she explained and closed the trunk. ``Come on. You can stay with me for the time being.´´

Coraline was ready to decline, announcing that she got a place but the smaller woman didn’t even let her start as she took Grace and soon Cora found herself in Vera‘s living room.

She was seated on the couch as Vera walked in with two cups of tea. ``Here you go. Black tea with one spoon of sugar and milk.´´ Cora took the cup with a smile and put it on the table.

Cora immediately noticed how fidgety Vera was and frowned. ``Vera? Is everything alright?´´ she inquired, her hands folded in her lap. Of course she knew Vera was fidgety from nature but it felt different now.

The brunette looked up at the redhead almost surprised. ``Nothing it‘s just- well there is something but I don‘t know how to say it.´´ Vera responded with uncertainty as she took a sip from her teacup.

The auburn haired woman raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. ``You can tell me anything you know?´´ she began and thought for a moment; then her eyes widened. ``Are you getting married?!´´ her voice rose an octave.

Vera perked up in surprise before she shook her head quickly. ``No! No, I'm not getting married. It‘s...´´ she sighed deeply and bit her lip. ``It‘s about...It‘s about Joan.´´

Coraline was about to drink from her cup when she stiffened. Joan.  **Joan!** She took a deep calming breath and drank something before she looked up. ``What-´´ she coughed slightly, trying to loosen the lump that had formed in her throat. ``What about her?´´ she asked, trying to keep calm. 5 years. She hadn’t heard from Joan in 5 years and now Vera brought her here. Before the brunette woman could respond Cora rose and walked to her hand bag to retrieve a handkerchief.``If Joan wants to talk to me, she can call me. She told me to never contact her again and said I should leave. She  **obviously** doesn‘t want me in her life so I will not be the one to run after her like a lost puppy.” her voice was surprisingly calm but inside, she wasn’t so sure. On one side she was excited, Joan was still her wife, still the woman she loved so much that it ached not to be able to hold her but on the other hand Cora was boiling. 5 years of no contact whatsoever and suddenly she apparently wanted contact but sent  **Vera** to contact her?!

Vera watched the red haired woman carefully and stood up before she walked towards her. ``It is not that easy, you know? Joan...she has suffered a severe head trauma and now says she doesn’t remember who she is and who everyone else is. I thought that your presence could maybe...jolt her memory I suppose.‘‘ She stood before Coraline and brushed through her hair in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Cora abruptly turned, her green eyes wide in shock. “She has amnesia?” she barked, her whole posture stiffened. ``How long? Why did no one contact me before? I have a RIGHT to know!” she insisted, her eyes wide in fury.

Vera took a step back at the volume of her voice and gulped. “I wasn’t…I didn't...I would have told you I swear but we haven’t had any contact in almost a year. I didn’t even know where she lived, the police say she lived on the streets…“ she said, her eyes averted. She had suspected a reaction like that and yet, the real response had her speechless. The worry, the fury and the shock. It made Vera wonder why Cora ever left at all.

“On the STREETS?! Why?!“ Cora asked, her voice raised slightly.

Vera swallowed and looked up at her friend. “There was...a lot going on. I don’t think you want to hear this from me right now I-” she began but was harshly interrupted.

“I do. I do want to hear it. Right fucking now.“ Cora snapped and crossed her arms. The younger woman stared at her and bit her lip. “Speak for fucks sake!”

The brunette flinched and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Right. Alright. Joan was in prison for 2 years but escaped, she was thought to be dead but...apparently she lived on the streets. The police were contacted after someone found her unconscious on the street.” her voice grew quieter with each word and her eyes looked at everything but the woman in front of her.

Coraline’s eyes were wide and in order to keep control she started pacing the living room. “She was in prison...for two years...and lived on the street…” her voice was shaky and she started out the window.

Vera raised her hands carefully and stepped towards the other woman. “She’s in the Psych Ward now she’s-” 

“I cannot BELIEVE you’ve kept this from me! You knew we were married. All this fucking time and you did not even bother ONCE to tell me that anything was going on at all?! What kind of friend are you?!” Cora suddenly snapped and turned to Vera, stepping closer. A scowl was set on her face as she stared at Vera, towering over her.

Vera had never seen Coraline this way, but it was in this moment that she was reminded that the other woman was a Ferguson. Being married to Joan would do that to someone, she supposed and swallowed hard. “Cora, it's not like that. I would have told you, I swear, but Joan-” she started but was interrupted by a pale hand that was abruptly pulled up and came to a stop dangerously close to her face before it curled into a fist and pressed against red lips. Vera flinched away, her eyes wide as dinner plates. 

Cora bit on her index finger, her eyes shut for a split second before she glared at Vera again. “Whatever my  **wife** wanted, didn't matter! She was obviously in need of my help! When she...when she was found. When was that? How long have you known!?” she asked, her voice shaky with worry.

Vera sighed and looked down at her feet that were pressed against her hips in fists. “A few weeks. I got called-”

Cora slammed her flat hand against the wall. “A few weeks! And you didn't think to call me earlier?” she almost shrieked and in a flash was so close to Vera, that she felt the smaller woman’s breath on her chest. Her head was lowered slightly to look the brunette in the eyes. “You have known for ‘a few weeks’...” her fingers were raised to form quotation marks “but it didn't occur to you to tell me earlier. We talked last week.” She looked at Vera with hurt in her eyes. “I want to see her tomorrow. I don't care what you have to do to make it happen, I want to see her.”

Vera didn’t say anything at first but then she nodded. “I will. I promise.” Then, as if on cue, Grace’s cries were heard and she looked at Coraline one more time before she walked towards the room. “I’m gonna check on Gracie and you can have a few minutes to calm down, ok?”

Coraline nodded with a small smile on her lips. The moment Vera was out of the room, the redhead sank down the wall and buried her face in her hands.  _ She was in prison but escaped and was thought to be dead but turned out she lived on the street. _

The redhead looked up and her eyes fell on her dark red suitcase that was placed next to the stairs. A present from Joan when they were younger. A sad smile graced her lips before she got up and walked towards the sofa to sit down.

Tomorrow was going to be a tough day for her, after all, she hasn’t seen her wife in 6 years and it wasn’t going to be easy to stand in front of Joan when the other woman wouldn’t even remember who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hours leading up to Coraline meeting Joan and Cora remembers a dinner date they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter took far too long to write not going to lie but I finished it. Early Christmas present ;)  
> I would like to add a disclaimer, this is an AU so some things will be changed, mostly from season 8. Coraline goes for work and public reasons as her maiden name instead of Ferguson and she is 10 years younger than Joan. :D
> 
> Now Enjoy!

Coraline woke up to the sound of her ringing phone. With her eyes half open, she grabbed for the offending item, a quick glance on the display told her it was her colleague Charles, and pressed the green button before putting it to her ear. “Bowles speaking?” her voice rough from the sleep.

``Coraline? It‘s morning for you isn‘t it?´´ Charles asked and after a low hum he continued, ``Right, Sorry. I need to find a file for the case I took over. We‘re going unexpectedly to court.´´

Coraline rubbed her eyes tiredly. ``Check in the drawer by the window, the top one. There are all the current cases.´´ She explained and heard shuffling, slowly she sat up and propped up against the strange headboard.

``Right. Got it, Thank you, Coraline.´´ he said and she heard the closing of her drawers as she stretched herself.

The red-haired woman hummed. ``No problem. Good luck in court. I‘m gonna hang up now.´´ she stated and after a quick goodbye from her colleague, she hung up and tossed her phone to the side on the duvet. She looked at the lit-up screen and saw that it was only 5 minutes past 7 am and she groaned, her head falling back. She knew she wouldn‘t be able to sleep so she slowly got up and turned on the light. Her eyes fell to her suitcase before she brought her right hand up to push back her hair.

Just when she was about to open the door, it was opened and she came face to face with Vera. ``Morning! Thought I heard you.´´ she said with a smile, Grace on her arm. ``I‘m making breakfast so if you want, you can eat with me.´´ At the mention of breakfast, Coraline‘s stomach growled and she chuckled.

``Breakfast sounds fantastic! I am going to put a cardigan on real quick and I’ll be in the kitchen.´´ Coraline said and grabbed a beige cardigan that was neatly draped over the chair in the corner of the room.

Vera eyed and marveled at the piece of clothing. ``Wow, that cardigan looks beautiful! Looks expensive too if you ask me.´´ she chuckled and Coraline smirked.

The redhead slipped into the cardigan and moved towards Vera again when she replied: ``It was a birthday present from Joan. She always loved to spoil me so it was definitely expensive, though I never asked for the price. It would have been rude.´´

Vera’s face fell for a second when Joan was brought up but recovered quickly. ``She’s got...good taste.´´ she said a little unsure and together they walked to the kitchen. When they arrived she sat Grace in her high chair and moved towards the stove. ``Cora you- you won‘t be able to see Joan until at least after lunch but I am sure that‘s understandable. I should be able to get you in though. It’s not the easiest considering she is in the Psych Ward but I am-´´

Coraline sat down at the table as Vera rambled on and interrupted her swiftly. ``Yes, there is no need to remind me, thank you, Vera! I couldn’t fall asleep last night thinking about it.´´ she snapped and almost immediately bit her inner cheek at the harsh tone and sighed. ``I apologize. The thought of her being in a Psych Ward with no memory of who she is, does not sit well with me, obviously. I shouldn't snap at you.“

Vera nodded with a hum and turned towards the lawyer. ``Of course, I’m sorry.´´ she smiled slightly and handed her a cup filled with steaming coffee. ``I really should have told you earlier and I feel bad for not telling you.´´

Coraline nods. ``It‘s alright.´´ It was not alright and both women knew it but it was unlike the redhead to hold such a grudge especially since she would see Joan in a few hours. A Joan who wouldn‘t remember her but it was better than not seeing her at all.

While Vera bustled about the kitchen, Coraline‘s attention shifted to her coffee mug and she thought back to Joan and her first brush on the topic of love.

* * *

**Somewhere around October 2003**

_They sat at Joan‘s dinner table, a comfortable silence around them as they ate. They‘ve been going out for a few months now. Cora‘s eyes fell on Joan who had been shifting a little for the past 5 minutes now, a smile pulled on her lips. ``Everything alright?´´ she asked and put her cutlery down._

_Joan‘s head flew up with wide eyes. ``Y-Yes of course. Work‘s just been a bit stressful, is all.´´ She sent the redhead a little smile and returned her eyes to her plate, her fingers hovering over the cutlery. Coraline always seemed to know when something was on her mind, no matter how small. On one hand, it made her smile, knowing that someone cared enough to notice when her mood changed but on the other hand, it made her somewhat uncomfortable. She had tried so many years to shield her emotions, especially since she lost Jianna 2 years ago and now there was Coraline. Joan frowned and bit the inside of her cheek_

_Coraline studied Joan for a bit before she coughed slightly and waited for her to look up before she smiled. ``Alright, what‘s on your mind? I can tell that something is bothering you.´´ She reached out for the raven-haired woman‘s hand and gently brushed over it._

_Almost out of instinct Joan pulled away and balled her hand into a fist. She thought she saw Coraline frown and cursed herself. Why did she always have to ruin everything? “Why do you always want me to talk about everything? Why would you- why would you care?” she asked and brought her hands into her lap and looked up at her girlfriend(Friend? Partner? Date? Joan wasn’t sure anymore.) who looked at her with such kindness. She wanted to apologize, tell her that it was her and not Coraline. Joan swallowed._

_The redhead smiled softly and stood up, making her way over to the Deputy Governor. She sat down on the chair next to Joan and brushed a strand behind her hair. ``I care about what is going on because I care about you, Joan. Seeing you troubled with something, makes me unhappy.´´_

_Joan‘s head threw up in shock. She didn‘t want to make Coraline unhappy, it was the last thing she wanted._

_Coraline immediately noticed the change in her posture and decided to paddle back. ``I know you are not doing it on purpose. I can tell that there is something grander going on in your head. That‘s why I‘m telling you. You can talk to me at any time, you can call whenever you like. I always, always have time for you. No matter what.´´ she explained calmly, her fingers brushing over Joan‘s hand in circles. ``Talking about your feelings is not a bad thing. It does not weaken you.´´ she added, unaware of the effect that it had on the older woman._

_Joan, who had lowered her head again when she felt Cora caress her knuckles, looked up in surprise at those last words. A lump formed in her throat and she blinked several times. In a split second, her lips were on Coraline’s and they almost fell from the chair; her arms wrapped around the redhead’s shoulders._

_Coraline gasped in surprise and let her hands fall to Joan's waist, pulling her close. She felt Joan bury her face in her neck and she gently kissed the top of her head. "Did I say something?" she asked quietly, concern etched in her voice._

_The Deputy Governor pulled away and pressed her lips together, her hands resting tenderly on Coraline’s shoulders and caressing her neck with her index finger. ”Don’t be worried. You said nothing wrong, Cora. I- I told you that I didn't have the easiest childhood and you saying that talking about my feelings isn't a bad thing...It means a lot to me." Joan cupped her cheeks and whispered: "This isn't easy for me, I’m not good at this but- you mean so much to me."_

_The redhead teared up slightly and smiled softly. "Oh, Joan..." she sighed and pecked her lips. "You mean so much to me too." They leaned their forehead against each other and bathed in the closeness._

_For Joan, dates and evenings with the redhead were like coming home. They could be in the middle of nowhere but Joan would be happy as long as Coraline was with her._

_After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Coraline pulled over her plate and stayed right there next to Joan, holding her hand._

* * *

When Coraline received the call that she would be let into Wentworth, she had immediately grabbed her bag and went to call for a cab. She would not waste another second.

The cab ride took longer than she wanted but if she had to be honest, it gave her time to actually think about what it all meant, what she wanted to say. The thought of meeting Joan again after all these years. It terrified her, the thought of knowing that Joan wouldn’t remember her. The simple idea of Joan looking at Cora like she was a stranger to her, made the redhead’s heart hurt.

“Miss? We're there.” The voice of the cab driver brought her out of her thoughts and she snapped her head towards him.

“Oh Thank You!” she quickly paid and got out of the car with a quick goodbye before she swallowed.

Why did she feel like she was walking to her own execution when all she did was **visit**? She was shaking slightly as she stepped into the entrance, a slight smile hiding her thoughts that would otherwise be written all over her face.

She walked up to the reception and was met by a blonde officer who seemed, on Coraline’s first look, tired. She placed her bag on the counter and peered at her name tag. _Miles._ “Excuse me, Miss .. Miles?” she asked with a smile, one of the most professional ones she had. She wasn't sure if she should mention Joan so she went the safe route. “I’m here to see Vera Bennett?”

The officer turned to her and raised her eyebrows. “This is a prison…”

Cora sighed and bit back an eyeroll. “Yes I saw the sign. She called me here.” she explained and brushed a hair strand behind her ear.

Miss Miles nodded and grabbed the receiver of the phone station. “Name?” she asked.

“Oh! Cora. Coraline Bowles.” Cora said and watched Miss Miles, her eyes fell on her name tag again and she made out the name Linda, as she took the receiver to her ear to call Vera.

‘’Vera? Linda here. You have a visitor. Coraline Bowles is here?’’ the blonde spoke into the device and watched as Coraline started rummaging through her bag.

Coraline couldn’t make out what Vera was saying but looked up, her cell phone in her hand when the blonde hung up.

Linda put the receiver back on the desk phone and looked at the redhead. ‘’Alright. The bag goes in this box and then we’ll do a body scan. And you can’t use the phone in here though. Policy.’’ she explained and guided Coraline over to the scanner.

The auburn-haired woman huffed and quickly checked for any messages before throwing it back in the bag. ‘’Right. Makes sense I suppose.’’ She followed Linda and came to a stop by the scanner.

The Blonde Officer nodded and watched as Coraline put down her bag. “I’m going to need you to remove all jewelry that contains any kind of metal.” she explained. Cora was about to protest but Linda added: “You’ll get everything back, don't worry.”

An almost annoyed huff broke free and Coraline removed her rings, one on her left index finger and one on her right middle finger, then pulled out a necklace with a ring on it from under her silk blouse and carefully removed it to put it securely into a pocket in her bag. Then she removed her earrings and belt. She saw Linda's eyes fall on the ring and she rolled her eyes slightly in almost amusement. 

As Cora stepped through the Scanner, she made eye contact with Vera and smiled a little. “Alright. All good. You can put everything back on.” Linda said and winked Vera in.

Vera watched as the redhead quickly put back on her necklace, carefully righting it and letting the ring rest on the swell of breasts, then Cora moved to put on her other jewelry. “I talked with our psychiatrist and I was able to get you an hour. He wants to talk to you first, though. Discuss some stuff.”

Coraline nodded, pushed a few hair strands from her face and grabbed her bag. “Let’s go then. I don't want to waste any time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the ending a little cruel? Yes but I hope you had fun reading it all the same. :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline meets Dr. Miller and finally gets to see Joan for the first time in 6 years but it‘s not the Joan she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I was going to write a Christmas One Shot for these two but I just couldn‘t get the tone right so I decided to give you the new chapter earlier! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I have created a [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4pZNkMBQzKzUjIa7wB4efo?si=k3iiEKPtTe-9U5YnmdY_yg/) & a [Pinterest Board](https://pin.it/3kNsMKq/) for these two.

Coraline stood in front of the Psychiatrist‘s door and halted. **_**You’re not even seeing her yet. Keep it together.**_** her inner voice reassured her and she took a deep breath. A quick glance to her left confirmed her suspicion, Vera looked at her reassuringly and the simple ‘Are you ok’ look on her face. ``Well let’s get this over with shall we?´´ She stated, mostly for herself than Vera if she was being honest and pushed open the door, a professional smile plastered on her face.

Vera stepped in first. ``Vera! And then you must be Mrs. Ferguson! I’m Greg Miller.´´ the Psychiatrist said with a kind smile and Coraline stopped in her tracks, her heart aching slightly and the smile faltering. The last time she was called that was by Joan herself.

The auburn haired woman collected herself. ``Y-Yes, Mr. Miller. You can call me Coraline though.´´ she held out her hand with a smile. She already liked him.

Greg Miller nodded and shook her hand. ``Greg then. Please sit.´´ he gestured to one of the green armchairs and Coraline huffed.

She was not going to get analysed by this man. ``I want to see my wife.´´ she stated and glanced from Greg to Vera. She crossed her arms expectantly. ``Now.´´

Greg nodded and took a file in his hand, Coraline thought she could make out her wife’s name and straightened her back a little. ``I understand that, Coraline, but we do have to discuss some things first.´´ he explained and gestured towards Vera. ``Is it okay if Vera stays for this?´´

The Redhead glanced towards the brunette and raised an eyebrow. She saw Vera’s look, the look of need to stay, to know everything and a glimpse of her being ready to argue if she would send her away. ``She can stay.´´ Vera nods with a smile and sits down in one of the chairs by the desk.

Greg sits down in his chair then and nods. ``Alright. I don't want to hold you back too long so I’m gonna make this as quick as I can.´´ as he spoke, Cora felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked down to Vera. With a small sigh, she took a seat on the other chair and crossed her legs. ``Joan doesn't remember anything and thinks her name is Kath Maxwell.´´

Coraline draws in a breath. ``Why Kath? Of all names, why Kath Maxwell?´´ she asked with a frown.

``I am not sure how much Vera has told you, but there was a body found with the name of Kath Maxwell, the police are assuming joan took on her name so she was able to walk around the city. She is very unstable, jumpy you could say, so you are going to have to be understanding when she doesn't want to be close, when she keeps her distance.´´ Greg explained and leaned forward a little. ``Vera told me you left. Now I don’t know why but I would suggest that you don't tell her that you are married just yet. For now, saying you were close is the smartest choice.´´

Cora listened and nodded along. The thought of keeping a secret from Joan hurt, physically hurt her but she understood. Overwhelming her wouldn't help her. ``Of course, I understand. How much can I tell her of us? I mean, close could mean a lot of things.´´

Greg laughed slightly and closed the file. ``Yes of course. If she asks, you can tell her that you were together but otherwise don’t. She needs to ask you on her own accord.´´

It felt wrong to keep something that was such a big milestone for them from Joan. Her eyes fell to her hands and she swallowed hard, trying to keep tears at bay. ``Of course. Yes.´´ she looks up, her smile back in place. ``Could we now...?´´ she gestured to the door and looked at the psychiatrist expectantly.

Greg nodded and rose. ``Of course. I was able to get you one hour so you’ll have plenty of time. If you want to leave early at any time you can do so.´´ Both women stood as well and followed Greg.

As they walked through the prison, Coraline started to get more and more nervous, she kept playing with the ring around her neck and felt her hands grow sweaty. She hadn’t felt this nervous since their wedding day.

* * *

_Coraline brushed nervously over the white dress, her hands shaking. This was the day. She was going to marry Joan. A shaky breath escaped her and she_ _turned to_ _stare_ _at herself in the mirror. Her hair had just been done up and her dress was ready on the hanger behind her. This was really happening._

**_**Deep Breath, Cora. Deep Breath. Don't hyperventilate.** _ ** _she told herself and took a deep breath in, watching as her chest expanded and let the breath out. Oh God she was getting married. She was 30, why was she getting married?! She just finished law school!_

_Coraline felt her heart quicken and tears forming. No No No, she couldn't cry now. She would ruin her makeup! She couldn't ruin it._

_Coraline started fanning her face, attempting to dry the tears when the door to the hotel room opened and Joan stepped in. The redhead’s eyes widened. “What are you doing here?_ _!_ _You can’t be here! That’ll ruin everything!” she gasped and went to hide the dress as best as she could. “We aren't supposed to see each other until the altar!” Her eyes were wide._

_Joan closed the door with a sheepish grin which quickly dissolved. She immediately picked up on the agitated state her soon to be wife was in and stepped behind her to hug her, both of them in their bath robes. They stood in front of the large mirror and the Governor could feel how Coraline relaxed into her arms, dropping her hands to rest on Joan’s hands around her waist. “I was just coming to check on you. See how you're doing and I’m glad I did.” she murmured and kissed her cheek softly. “Are you- Is everything alright? You're not having second thoughts are you?” she asked quietly._

_Cora’s eyes widened. “Of course not!” she turned in the embrace and brushed a black strand from Joan’s face. She saw Joan flinch away slightly before she relaxed and it made her smile. “I’m just having normal bridal panic thoughts.” she pecked her lips, careful not to smudge both of their lipsticks._

_Joan’s mouth corner tugged up and she let her eyes roam over her fiancées hair and makeup. “You look beautiful. I can’t wait to see you in the dress.” she stated with an almost sultry tone to it and Cora laughed._

_“And get me out of it?” she asked with a smirk and raised her eyebrow. She knew Joan, it’s why she brought a lingerie set almost as expensive as the dress itself._

_Joan barked out a laugh. “That too.” she wore a smirk on her lips. She was excited. Joan was actually feeling giddy inside because she was able to marry the woman in her arms. Yes she was no Jianna, it took her a year to understand that, but she didn't want her to be Jianna. Coraline was perfect just the way she was._

_Joan cupped her cheeks after a few minutes of silence and tilted her head up, Cora rested her hands on Joan’s_ _wrists_ _. “I’m very excited to be marrying you in a few hours. I can’t wait to put that ring on your finger and call you my wife and carry you on your hands. But Coraline, if you don't want to get married yet then that is okay too. You are 30, you just graduated. You should be out partying and not settling.” She gently caressed the other woman’s cheeks as she spoke and when she finished another silence fell over them._

_Coraline closed her eyes slightly and kissed her palm, leaving a red lipstick mark before looking up. “I know. I had a similar thought earlier but you know what?” she asked, Joan shook her a little and Cora huffed out a laugh. “When you_ _cam in and_ _hugged me from behind, all that worry vanished. I never liked partying that much anyway and I can still work when we’re married. I think it's very cool that I get to walk into my work wearing a wedding ring and can say ‘Look at me. I’m a married woman.’ because I love you with all my heart. I’d move mountains for you if I could but I can’t so the least I can do is show everyday how much you mean to me.”_

_Joan had teared up a little at the speech and frowned a little. “I hope that wasn’t part of your wedding vows.” she brought out with a thick voice but it made Cora laugh and that was all that mattered. She blinked away the tears and pulled the younger woman into a kiss that made her clutch to Joan’s robe_ _, disregarding the lipsticks_ _._

_They were interrupted by a loud gasp and separated, their heads turning to the voice._

_“Hi Mum.” Cora said with an apologetic smile._

* * *

Joan was perched on the bed, a box with puzzle pieces on her lap. Coraline watched her for a few minutes, how calmly she searched for the right pieces and how proud she looked each time she got the right one. It put a small smile on her face. Seeing Joan so incredibly calm and focused on one thing gave her sense of their evenings when they used to silently sit together and just read their books.

‘‘How long has she been sitting like this?‘‘ she asked and turned towards the other people in the room, Vera who had her eyes focused on Joan and Greg who was talking to the nurse.

The psychiatrist turned towards her before looking at the nurse with question. ``A few hours. She keeps completing the puzzle and then destroying it to start again. I‘ve asked her once if she wanted a new one but she just said that she‘s fine.´´ the blonde nurse explained and put the clipboard aside.

Coraline nodded and frowned slightly, a chuckle on her lips. Her eyes drew back to the tall woman and she smiled. She had never gotten Joan to truly enjoy puzzling. Everytime she tried, Joan would get frustrated that it took so long. ``Is it alright if I go in now?´´ she gestured to the door.

Dr. Miller spoke with the guard, Coraline could make out the words ‘safe‘ and ‘we‘re watching‘ as she watched Vera who had suddenly become very engrossed with her nails. She wondered what Vera really knew and what she thought of this whole scenario. Then, the guard stepped towards the glass door and pulled out the keys.

In her peripheral vision she could make out Vera moving as well and she held up a hand. ``I‘m going in there alone. I want to do this alone.´´ As the door opened, she saw Joan‘s head snap up in surprise. One last look was thrown towards Vera who seemed almost sulky that she couldn‘t come in as well.

The redhead stepped inside and placed her bag on the floor. Both women locked eyes and even though she knew those eyes, had spent whole evenings staring into them, it felt like she was looking at another person. The eyes were softer, they didn‘t hold years and years of inner torment and childhood trauma. Cora‘s green eyes teared up and she had to press her lips together, trying to keep the floods at bay already.

``Hello.´´ Joan said with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She put the box to the side and looked at the redhead with an innocent expression.

Coraline‘s heart broke all over again at that and she tensed her jaw before forcing a smile. ``Hello Jo- Kath. I‘m- my name is Cora.´´ she said and for a second she felt like there was a hint of recognition but that quickly faded. ``May I?´´ she gestured to the unoccupied side of the bed and after Joan(Kath, she had to remember that. At least around the other woman) nodded she took a seat.

Kath watched her closely. ``Do we- Do we know each other?´´ the grey haired woman asked and looked almost fascinated at Cora‘s curls. It brought a smile to the lawyer‘s lips because she had tried to lock them without her curlers for once.

Her eyes fell to Kath‘s hands for a second and she fixated on the scarred left hand. What happened? she thought with worry. What did she miss?

Remembering the question, her head snapped up and she bit the inside of her cheek. ``We do. We were close. We knew each other pretty well.´´ she said with a smile and scratched her collarbone.

Why was she doing this? Why was she sitting here when the woman hadn‘t wanted her in the first place? Coraline felt her insides churn. This was wrong. This wasn‘t Joan and she wanted her back.

A cold hand fell to her own and kept ahold of it, stopping her from scratching. Kath and Cora locked eyes as Kath pulled away. ``S-Sorry I- ´´ she stuttered out, holding her hand close.

The redhead chuckled quietly and pulled her blouse back into place. ``It’s alright, Kath. It‘s a nasty habit anyway.´´ She observed as Kath‘s eyes fell to her necklace and she quickly tried to hide it but Kath reached out, stopping Cora effectively.

The other woman traced the ring carefully. ``I just got the sudden urge to stop you, I don‘t know where that came from.´´ She turned the ring in her fingers and smiled. ``It‘s a...it‘s beautiful.´´ her fingers stroked over the jewels that were adorned along the middle of the golden ring and a small far away smile was on her lips. As she looked up, Kath‘s face was close to Cora‘s. With wide eyes, both women pulled away and blushed. _It‘s like 2003 all over again_ , Coraline thought and brushed a hair strand out of her face.

``Thank you.´´ she said with a smile and watched as Kath seemed to be lost in her thoughts. ``What are you thinking about?´´ A simple question in itself but she knew from experience, it was never an easy question to answer.

Kath looked her way and seemed to bite the inner side of her bottom lip. ``A lot. And nothing.´´ she stated, her eyes focused on the necklace that was still free for Kath to look at; Cora didn‘t have the heart to put it away now that Kath had seen it. She hoped it would help her. ``I‘m thinking that I should remember you because you said we are close but I don‘t and I feel bad for not remembering.´´ her voice quieted down until she only mumbled the words, giving Cora problems understanding her but she still understood what she meant.

After a little hesitation, she held out her hand for Kath to take; which she did. ``This is not your fault. You got hit over the head, you are hardly to blame. And I am going to be there for you if you want that.´´ her voice was calm as she caressed the back of Kath‘s hand.

They looked at each other in silence before Kath lowered her head and nodded. ``Thank you, Cora. Really.´´ she smiled and bit her lip. ``Do you- do you want to puzzle with me? I‘m not very far yet.´´ There was a gleam in her eyes that Cora hadn‘t seen in so very long, a light she had missed so she nodded.

``Of course, I‘d love that.´´ she said with a smile both turned to the puzzle. ``The nurse told me you keep redoing it. I could get a different motive if you want. Maybe something a bit more difficult too.´´ she said while she took a puzzle piece.

Kath chuckled as she grabbed for a new piece. ``This is alright. I don‘t want to get used to something new. But if I do, I‘ll let you know.´´ she answered when she put the piece into right place.

Coraline observed the other woman with a smile and nodded. ``Alright then.´´

They sat in silence for a while. When Cora went to take another piece, their fingers brushed and both pulled back in surprise.

Kath hovered her hand over Cora‘s and bit her lip. ``Could you-´´ her fingers flexed slightly. ``Could you hold my hand?´´ her voice was quiet and unsure.

At first the redhead was worried that she might send her away but then she relaxed and smiled. ``Of course I can hold your hand.´´ Cora took her hand and breathed in sharply as she watched Kath interlace their fingers just so she could go back to puzzling with her other. She was holding the scarred hand, she realized. A cold shiver ran down her spine. She wanted to ask her what happened, who did that but realized that Kath wouldn‘t be able to answer so she decided to ask Vera later, Vera had to know who was responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter that started it all! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight of Joan's and Coraline's life in a flashback chapter where they spend their first anniversary together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I aged 20 years writing this chapter. But I finished it on valentines day and I couldn't possibly wait any longer.
> 
> It's dedicated to both Ash (Lyhesa) and AJ (ajproctor) who have both been very supportive throughout this ordeal and who keep up with my annoying hyperfixating. <3
> 
> The song that Joan plays for Cora is the Habanera aria from Carmen.

Coraline woke with her face buried in Joan‘s neck and her arm slung over her torso. She shifted and felt Joan‘s arm tighten around her waist so she lifted her head slightly and watched how relaxed the other woman looked, the usual stern looking facade melted and Cora was reminded why she loved watching her so much.

``Did no one ever tell you that staring is rude?´´ came the rough voice and the redhead had to chuckle, burying her face back into her wife‘s neck. Joan couldn‘t stop a smile forming on her lips as she watched Coraline.

Cora felt a hand in her hair and looked up again, a lopsided grin on her lips. ``Yes but I married you so I can stare at you all I want without it being rude.´´ she teased and kissed her jaw gently. Joan barked out a laugh and turned her head to look at her. Cora smiled sweetly up at her and brought the hand which was placed around her waist up to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

Joan watched the younger woman with a small smile and kissed her, her hand came up to cup her jaw. Coraline hummed into the kiss and propped herself up. It started as a slow kiss but quickly turned into a clash of tongues. Cora found herself underneath Joan and pulled her close, her hands buried in black hair.

When the alarm clock buzzed, both women paused and the Governor leaned her forehead against her wife‘s. ``I hate that stupid thing...´´ she mumbled and chuckled.

``You bought it, not me.´´ Coraline grinned and blindly fumbled for the button to turn it off, as she kissed Joan again. The alarm clock hit the floor and both women turned their heads to the alarm clock. ``Oops.´´ Cora couldn‘t stop the grin forming on her lips.

Joan raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look annoyed. ``Now you broke it.´´ she complained, trying to say serious as she grabbed for the alarm clock and put it on the nightstand. She didn‘t care about the alarm, it was the last thing on her mind and yet Coraline‘s cheeky smile as she looked back to her made her heart flutter; she bit her lip in order to conceal the grin that she undoubtedly had.

The redhead laughed and placed her hand around Joan‘s neck to pull her face close. ``Fuck the alarm. I‘ll buy a new one.´´ she mumbled and kissed her right before the other woman could reply.

Hands came down next to her face and she felt Joan fully straddle her now. ``But I liked that one.´´ the older woman said as she kissed her way down her neck. She hated that alarm clock, both women knew that so when Cora huffed out a laugh she couldn‘t refrain herself from burying her face in the pale expense of her neck; hiding her own laughter.

``No you didn‘t.´´ Cora argued and slightly turned her head to give her wife more access. A low hum fell from her lips when she felt teeth grazing her skin. ``Y-You said- that-´´ she began but closed her eyes with a gasp when Joan nipped at her skin.

The Governor smirked and leaned over the Redhead again, an eyebrow raised. ``I said what?´´ she asked, faint innocence in her eyes that Cora knew too well was very much faked. Her black hair fell like a curtain around her face.

``Nevermind...´´ Cora replied with a smile. She bit her lip when she felt Joan brushing a lose strand out of her face.

She wished they could stay like this forever, together in bed but they both had responsibilities that required them to leave the bed. Her eyes fell to Joan‘s lips before she looked up and leaned forward, her lips brushing against Joan‘s. The raven haired woman cupped her cheek and kissed her; a simple kiss that made Coraline melt and almost whimper, her arms wrapping around Joan‘s shoulders.

They were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Both women paused. ``Yours or mine?´´ Cora asked against Joan’s lips and after a little hesitation Joan pulled back.

``Mine. I’ll be right back. Don‘t move.´´ Joan sighed and got up from Coraline‘s lap. She leaned over to her phone and squinted at the screen, a huff falling from her lips as she stood and exited the room. ``This better be importanT. I am busy.´´ her voice faded and Cora chuckled at the implication the words had.

After a few minutes, Cora made the effort to get out of bed and took her own phone to check for messages. The first text that sprung to her eyes was from her assisant. A smile appeared on her lips.

****The reservation is made. 7pm, be there 5 minutes early. I‘ll see you later.** **

She looked over her shoulder and texted back: **_**Thank you! I will be there in 4 hours and pick up the present later myself to make sure everything is correct. Enjoy breakfast.**_**

Just as she sent the message off, she heard the door creak and turned the device off. She felt Joan wrap her arms around her torso and leaned back against her. ``Didn‘t I tell you to not move?´´ she asked and kissed her jaw, her eyes falling on the phone when it lit up.

****I could get it during my break. Enjoy the time with your wife!** **

Joan frowned slightly. ``Getting what?´´ she asked curiously but didn‘t stop assaulting Cora‘s neck.

The Redhead hummed before realizing the words. ``What?´´ she asked and turned her head a little so she could look up at the Raven haired woman. She followed Joan‘s look and gasped, throwing the phone on the bed. ``Have you never heard of privacy?´´ she scolded her and narrowed her eyes.

Joan laughed and kissed her forehead. ``Well? What could your assisant get for you?´´ she asked again and raised an eyebrow. Cora had realized how nosey Joan was early on in their relationship and every time she found it more adorable.

``Nothing...your present.´´ she admitted and kissed her. ``I‘m not telling you what it is though, it‘s a surprise!´´ Coraline couldn‘t resist the laugh when Joan pouted. She could be awfully bratty at times. ``Don‘t pout like that! You‘ll find out in a few hours.´´ Cora brushed a hair strand behind Joan‘s ear and kissed her cheek; the other woman smiled at the kiss. ``I promise.´´

``Alright.´´ the Governor said and smirked as she pushed her wife against the wall. Cora gasped and wrapped her arms around Joan‘s neck. ``You know I hate surprises, Coraline.´´ she said lowly and leaned close as she started kissing her neck again.

``Mhhh, I do but you‘re gonna love this one. I just know it.´´ Cora explained, her head hitting the wall. Her hands were tangled in Joan‘s black hair when she felt her bite at her pulse point; a sharp gasp fell from her lips. ``D-Don‘t leave a hickey please. They‘re a pain in the ass to cover up.´´ her voice got close to a whisper at the end.

Joan chuckled and kissed her way back up, raising an eyebrow. ``But that‘s the fun, isn‘t it? Everyone knows you‘re taken.´´ she said and admired the outline of the bruise that‘s began to form.

Coraline huffed. ``We are married, Joan. Everyone knows that at the firm. I have a copy of our wedding picture on my desk and wear the ring at all times.´´ she kissed Joan and gently tugged at her hair, eliciting a groan from the raven haired woman. `` Really, I should be the one marking your neck, since wearing the ring is difficult for you. I just know all those women are staring at your arse in those pants of yours.´´

Joan chuckled at Cora‘s words and hummed. ``Yes I have to turn down thousands requests every day.´´ she said, sarcasm heavy on her words. She gripped the lawyer‘s thighs and hoisted her up. ``We better make sure that our workplaces know we‘re married, mh? Especially that pushy snob colleague of yours.´´ She kissed her jaw and gently bit at the bruise, eliciting a moan from Cora.

The redhead nodded, hiding a grin knowing full well who Joan meant. ``We better. Only to make sure.´´  
  
Joan carried her wife over to the bed and threw her on it, emiting a loud gasp from the petite woman. Both women shuffled up the bed and Cora rested her head on the pillow while Joan leaned over her, a smile on her lips. ``Happy Anniversary, my darling.´´ she whispered and kissed her.

``Happy Anniver-´´ the Redhead began but the words got lost as she sank into the kiss, her arms around Joan‘s neck to pull her closer, leg hooked around Joan‘s waist. A groan slipped from her lips when she felt Joan‘s hand push up her night dress.

———

After making it out of bed 2 hours later and showering together, both women got ready and, with a final kiss, went their respective ways; Joan to pick up her present from Nina who had been storing it for her, and Coraline to work to drop off her files and pick up her own present.

Cora hurried to her office, throwing a quick hello towards her secretary to put her files on her desk. She brushed through her hair a little before grabbing her purse, phone and car keys. On her way out, she collided with Jeffrey. ``Oh I am so- oh Jeffrey. Didn‘t see you there.´´ she said with a tight smile. She watched as the tall blonde man entered her office and sat on one of her chairs.

``You seem to be in quite the hurry. Is everything alright?´´ he asked with a smile that was too slimey to be real as he started to rearrange different supplies on Cora‘s desk.

Coraline felt her jaw and the grip on her purse tighten as she made her way back to the other side. She took the stapler out of Jeffrey‘s hand and put it back at its place next to the hole puncher. ``Can I do something for you? I have to pick something up.´´ she asked again while she rearranged Joan and hers wedding picture which Jeffrey had moved slightly.

It depicted them while they were dancing. Coraline‘s dress was a shoulder free lace dress with a wide skirt; the lace details continued down the skirt with her hair up in a slightly messy bun, a few strands hanging out of the bun and into her face where as Joan wore a simple white suit combo with her hair down. Joan had been ready to go out of her usual comfort zone but Cora had insisted that she only did what she was comfortable and had agreed on open hair; Coraline loved her hair open and the way Cora‘s eyes had lit up when she saw the open hair at the altar had told Joan that her decision was good.

The redhead snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone brushing a hair strand out of her face. Her head snapped back and she focused on Jeffrey‘s outstretched hand before looking up to his face. She saw his eyes were fixated on her neck and it took her all her self control to not grin widely.

``You‘ve got...´´ he wiggled his finger slightly at the with foundation covered hickey, it hadn‘t been an all too terrible cover job but it had gotten darker as she went on; Joan really had done a fabulous job there.

Innocently Cora looked up. ``Oh you mean this? Yes, well my wife had a little bit too much fun this morning.´´ she said and brought her hair back, uncovering more of the bruise.

She saw the smile on her colleague‘s face fall even more. ``Oh I wasn‘t- You recently got married?´´ he asked, quickly catching himself and plastering that arrogant smile back on.

Cora sighed and stepped around her desk. ``Yes Jeffrey. My wife and I have been married for a year now. I told you several times. I wear my ring everyday. Now if you excuse me? I have to pick something up.´´ she explained and walked to the door without another word, throwing a look to her assistant who immediately got up and walked to Jeffrey, getting him out. ``I‘ll be back in 30 minutes, Abby! Any important calls can be redirected to my cell phone!´´ She crossed another one of her colleagues whom she greeted before she made her way to the elevator.

Coraline drove from the law firm she was working at to the Tiffany & Co store. She parked her car and got out, grabbing her purse and phone before closing the car door and walking to the entrance.

The bell chimed as she stepped inside and walked up to one of the counters. An older woman came up to her with a smile. ``Hello ma‘am what can I do for you?´´ she asked and Cora put her purse on the counter.

``I would like to pick an order up? It‘s on the name Bo-Ferguson.´´ she said with a smile, nervously tapping her middle finger on her cell phone; it was a habit she had picked up early on in high school.

The older woman behind the counter nodded. ``Of course! You called earlier to see if everything was ready for pick up, yes?´´ she asked as she disappeared behind a curtain, getting the package.

Coraline nodded and replied: ``Yes, well my assistant did. I was uh..busy.´´ She thought back to that morning and her cheeks reddened a little as she brushed her red hair over her shoulder, just to make sure the hickey was hidden; she didn‘t need to make a statement here.

When the saleswoman came out with the package she already grabbed for her purse, opening it. ``Alright, so it‘s our Tag Chain Necklace with 18k gold with a personalized engraving, correct?´´ She watched as the woman pulled the necklace out and layed it in front of her.

Cora nodded. ``Yes that‘s right.´´ she smiled down at the necklace, thinking about how excited Joan would be. It gave her a possibility to wear the ring after all.

``Good. I‘m going to package this real quick and be with you again.´´ the saleswoman smiled and went to the back again, leaving Coraline alone again. It took her a little over 10 minutes, Cora noted as she looked at her watch, before she came out again with the long light blue package in her hand. ``Here we go! That would be 1,300 australian dollars.´´

Coraline nodded and pulled her credit card out. She wasn‘t getting payed badly but she did still hear her bank account cry out a little at the large amount of money and she knew Joan would never find out the price if she could stop it.

As the older woman put her credit card in the reader, she let her eyes roam over Cora and caught not only the bruise that was too dark to be covered but also the gold wedding band. ``Your husband will surely love the present.´´ she said with a smile as she slid the reader over to the other woman so she could type in her code. ``I hope he‘s worth it.´´ she winked.

The redhead blushed slightly and quickly typed in her credit card code before sliding the reader back. ``He is. He is. H-he can‘t wear the ring to work so to have the ring still on him I thought this would be a good idea.´´ a tight smile graced her lips. She knew it wasn‘t illegal, they were able to get married for god‘s sake but she didn‘t want to pick a fight with a Tiffany‘s saleswoman. She took the package to herself and put her cellphone on it.

``Oh he can‘t? Well I‘d be careful then, dear. A lot of women will take advantage of that. Better keep him on a short leash then. If you know what I mean?´´ she laughed as she ripped off the bill and handed it over.

Cora chuckled as best as she could. She could feel the vein in her temple throbbing slightly and took the piece of paper. ``Yes. Will do that. Thank you, ma‘am. Good day.´´ she said and took all of her belongings and quickly left. She didn‘t need to keep her wife on a short leach and no one in Stonepark would even try anything. As she left the boutique she took a deep calming breath in and got into her car to drive back to her firm.

———

On the other end of the city, Joan got out of her car to meet with Nina, a close friend of both Joan and Cora. She quickly walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The door was opened. ``Hey Joan, come on in. Tea?´´ she asked as she watched her walk to the glass cabinet at the end of the hallway. She caught a glimpse of a bruise on Joan‘s neck peaking out from under the white collar and suppressed a giggle.

``I don‘t have time for tea. Just here to get Cora‘s present and then I have to get to work. I‘m already late.´´ she said as she got the wrapped package out from behind a picture frame. She turned back and glared at her friend. ``What‘s so funny?´´

Nina shook her head and grinned a little. ``Nothing. You just..You got something there. You okay?´´ she asked, innocently enough, gesturing to the other woman‘s neck and broke into laughter when Joan huffed and crossed her arms. ``I‘m sorry. You so rarely have a hickey visible. It‘s like seeing an unicorn.´´

Joan tensed her jaw. She had struggled to cover the bruise up since she didn‘t want to dirty her collar so had opted to pull up her collar higher than usual; it seemed even that didn‘t work. ``Yes well, it‘s our anniversary. And what do you mean visible? I never have hickeys.´´ she argued with wide eyes and walked beside her back to the door, the present in her hand.

``Joan you bruise easily. And I‘ve seen you two after your honeymoon when you came back from Cornwall. But as you said, you have to go to work, so go.´´ the brunette woman explained with a smirk as Joan glared at her again before opening the door.

Joan turned to Nina and raised an eyebrow. ``You truly are lucky I would be running late if I stayed any longer.´´ A smile stole onto her lips as she turned and walked to her car. ``We‘ll talk about this!´´

The Australian woman watched Joan leave and laughed. ``Of course. Tell Coraline I said Hello and enjoy yourselves!´´ she called after her and closed the door.

The Governor entered her car and put the package in the gloves compartment and drove off to work. As she stood at a red light, her eyes fell to the golden band on her right hand. She hated that she had to take the ring off, the notion made her feel like she was somehow not proud but they had agreed that it‘d be safer for Joan and Cora when she didn‘t wear it. She‘d keep it in a small package in her gloves compartment and put it on as soon as she‘d finish work.

A sigh emitted from her lips and she tapped against the stirring wheel and she looked towards the glove compartment. Hopefully Cora would like her present; a matching pair of vintage leopard print hairclips. She had found them in an antique shop a few weeks ago and knew they would fit her wife. Coraline loved leopard print, an adoration Joan couldn‘t quite understand but the redhead looked gorgeous when she wore the pattern so she was ready to accept it.

The honking of a car pulled her out of her thoughts and Joan stepped on the gas pedel, driving off to work.

———

The day went by fast for both women and soon Coraline entered the house to the low hums of classical music playing.

So Joan‘s home early, she thought with a smile and removed her jacket, stepped out of her heels and put both into their place. ``I‘m home!´´ she called out over the music and found Joan on the couch in black leggings and a shirt and cardigan, her legs up on the ottoman in front of the sofa and a book in her lap. She had her hair up in a loose bun and it brought a smile to her lips when she saw the red scrunchie peeking through the thick black hair; it was one of her hair ties which was usually in the box under the coffee table for when she needed it.

The older woman looked up as she felt the red hair brush over her shoulder and was met with a bright smile; she couldn‘t stop smiling back. ``Hello darling.´´ she spoke and kissed Cora whose hand came up to cup the other woman‘s cheek.

``You‘re home early.´´ Coraline noted and stepped around to lift Joan‘s legs and sit down on the ottoman.

The raven haired woman closed her book and stretched her toes out, poking Cora‘s tummy slightly as she raised an eyebrow. When the other woman wrapped her hands around her toes to keep them still she chuckled. ``You told me to not do over time.´´ she finally answered and put the book on the table next to the sofa.

The younger woman laughed. ``First of all, your feet are freezing, woman. Have you never heard of socks?´´ she exclaimed and lifted her legs off her lap on the floor, ignoring the protest. ``Second of all, you‘re home 1 1/2 hours early, Joan. I know your schedule.´´ she said with a smirk and leaned forward. ``You have something planned, haven‘t you?´´

Joan tugged her feet under her thighs and hummed. ``Maybe.´´ she smiled mysteriously and let her eyes fall to Cora‘s neck, the bruise still clearly visible.

The redhead narrowed her eyes slightly in thought and stood up before sitting down next to the Russian to cuddle up against her. ``We have a reservation at 7 pm so I hope it won‘t interfere with that.´´ she pointed out as Joan wrapped an arm around her, her hand fell on Joan‘s thigh.

``It won‘t. I checked with your assistant earlier to make sure since you wouldn‘t talk.´´ she said and laughed out at Coraline‘s protest. ``Can‘t I do something nice for you too?´´ she asked and turned her head to the British woman, an eyebrow raised in question.

She could see how Coraline was looking for an argument. ``Of course you can.´´ she answered almost defeated and leaned up to kiss her cheek. ``That‘s why you are home so early aren‘t you?´´

Joan nodded. ``Yes. It‘s nothing big. You‘ll love it don‘t worry.´´ she kissed her temple and watched Cora as she started tracing shapes on her clothed leg. ``We should get ready for the date.´´ she mused but neither women made the move to get up, too content with their positions.

After spending 10 minutes in silence together, Joan stretched her arms and made to stand up. ``We‘ll have to get up or we‘ll be late.´´ she mused when she felt Cora‘s hand on her thigh trying to hold her back.

The redhead narrowed her eyes slightly. ``And what‘s that supposed to mean? We have enough time and you know that.´´ she said, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Joan laughed and held out her hand. ``Ha. You‘re the one who always changes her outfit last minute. Do I need to remind you of your mother’s birthday dinner?´´ Coraline had decided to change into something a little more modest, remembering that her mother had invited half of her extending family to the dinner and she didn‘t want to stand out too much.

  
``That was one time. Can you stop holding that over my head?´´ she asked, almost whining as she stood and was pulled against Joan. ``My parents appreciated me changing my outfit.´´ she added with a smirk and locked her arms around the raven haired woman‘s neck.

``Still, you take far too long getting ready.´´ Joan explained and kissed her wife‘s lips softly, her hands splayed out on Cora‘s hips.

At that, Coraline laughed against her lips and reciprocated the kiss before separating to look into brown eyes. ``You‘re not wrong but you cannot rush beauty, darling. It takes a lot of time to look this good.´´ the younger woman explained with an almost smug expression on her face, her fingers playing with a few loose strands.

Joan raised one of her eyebrows. ``Then you‘d better start now.´´ she said with a smirk of her own as she waited for her to catch on.

Coraline gasped and widened her eyes. ``Oi! What‘s that supposed to mean?´´ she asked harshly and slapped Joan‘s buttocks, making the taller woman take in a sharp breath.

Feigning innocence, her eyes widened a small fraction, Joan stepped away. ``Mh?´´

Cora took one step towards Joan and narrowed her eyes. ``You just said-´´ her sentence was interrupted as Joan pulled her into a bruising kiss and she felt her hands cup her cheeks to keep her close. Cora‘s hands fell to Joan‘s hips and she slipped her arms around her torso to keep her close.

When they separated Cora raised an eyebrow and Joan chuckled slightly. ``I was joking.´´ she simply stated and kissed the tip of her nose, making the redhead crunch her nose. ``You‘re gorgeous even without makeup.´´

Coraline hummed and sniffed slightly, faking hurt. ``I don‘t know. It sounded a little different to me just now.´´ she emphasized and pulled away, crossing her arms. She saw Joan‘s eyes narrow and could basically see the wheels turn in her head, mulling over if she had gone too far or not and she couldn‘t stop the smile forming on her lips. ``Maybe you could make it up with a kiss?´´ she suggested with a sweet smile which put her wife's mind at ease, she could tell.

``Of course, darling. I couldn‘t possibly leave you upset, can I?´´ she replied with a wide smile and circled her arms around Cora‘s petite frame. The redhead wrapped her arms around Joan‘s neck and stepped on her tiptoes as the Governor leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling Cora against her.

Coraline hummed into the kiss and reciprocated eagerly. They tumbled back on the couch, Cora falling on top of Joan; quickly she straddled the taller woman and moaned into the kiss when she felt her tongue brushing over her bottom lip. She felt Joan‘s hands cupping her arse and shifted against her, her hands planted next to the Russian‘s head.

They separated for a second, gasping for breath and Joan let her hands wander from Cora‘s buttocks up to her hip. ``We should...get ready.´´ the redhead mumbled against Joan‘s lips, earning a low moan that wandered directly to her core. She pushed herself up slightly, lips parting from her wife‘s and she looked down at Joan. The swollen lips turned into a smile and Cora couldn‘t stop from smiling herself.

``You look beautiful.´´ Joan said and took the lawyer‘s hand, lacing their fingers together. The light of the lamp accentuated Coraline‘s red hair and gave her an almost divine glow.

Cora blushed and bit her lip. ``Thank you but we still need to get ready. We have 2 1/2 hours until we need to be there.´´ she stated and leaned down to kiss her again before she made her way to get up again, throwing one leg over Joan‘s body and, with a little stabilization, stood in front of the couch.

———

Almost 2 hours and 10 minutes later, both women sat in the car as Coraline drove them to the restaurant. Joan had offered to drive but the redhead wanted to keep the location secret as long as she could. ``Why won‘t you just tell me where we are going?´´ Joan asked again, her eyes travelling up and down the red dress that Cora was wearing. The dress had a cutout on her décolletage and on the sides of her torso.

Coraline smirked. ``Because it‘s a surprise Joan. It‘s part of my present.´´ she explained as they turned into the main street. ``Just a few minutes now then you‘ll know.´´

The raven haired woman sighed and brushed a few lints from her moss green suit trousers. ``Do you at least know where we‘re going? This is the third time we‘ve been in this street.´´ she asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on her lips.

Cora whipped her head to her wife and glared at her before looking back on the road. "I know perfectly well where we are going. I need a parking space, smart ass!" she corrected. She mumbled a 'Finally' under her breath as she saw a free spot. "See there is one." she exclaimed and drove towards it, parking quickly.

"Tell me now?" Joan asked hopefully as she unbuckled and leaned towards the redhead, her chin lightly resting on a pale shoulder.

Coraline laughed and kissed her cheek. "Come on now." she said and put on her red heels before getting out of the sleek black car.

Joan left the car with an almost frustrated huff and looked around as she heard Cora step around the car and felt their arms link. Quickly, the redhead put the keys in Joan's jacket and smiled up at her.

Together they walked towards a restaurant and Joan's eyes widened as she read the russian name. "Coraline what-" she asked and looked down to her smiling partner who just continued walking until they arrived at the reception.

" _Добрый вечер_ _._ A table for two please. On the name Ferguson." Cora said with the same soft smile and Joan just stared at her in silence.

"Of course, follow me please." The waitress said with a smile, took two menus and brought them to a table by the window. "Here you go. A waitress will be with you shortly."

Joan helped Cora out of her jacket and draped it over the chair, pushing the chair to the table. "Thank you." the redhead said almost in surprise and watched the raven haired woman as she sat down. Joan unbuttoned two of the buttons of her jacket and sat down. "So?" Cora asked, giddy to hear her wife's opinion.

The Governor looked around, first a little unsure but then a smile formed on her lips, showing off teeth and Cora relaxed slightly because she knew even without words that Joan liked it. "I love it." she said softly and took Cora's hand. "How did you find this restaurant?" she asked, her eyes never leaving Cora's.

The redhead chuckled and kissed the back of Joan's hand. "I drove past it a few times and when I thought about what to do for our annoversary, I remembered this place. I thought you might enjoy the possibility to eat Russian food." she explained to the other woman with a shy smile.

“I love it, Cora. Thank You.” she emphasized her words by leaning forward to kiss her.

The redhead hummed and kissed her back before separating and taking a menu. “You’ll probably need to help me translate.” she admitted with a smirk which caused Joan to laugh lowly.

The Governor took her own card and grinned, never letting go of Cora’s hand. “Of course. I’ll need to start teaching you again so we can maybe go here more often.” she suggested with a smile and Cora grinned. She was just about to reply when a waitress came to their table.

During their stay, they talked about their week, Joan explained different dishes and tried to teach Cora how to pronounce them. Of course she butchered most of the pronunciation but it made them both laugh.

While Coraline watched Joan finish her dessert, she pulled a long light blue box from her bag and placed it carefully between their plates. Joan furrowed her eyebrows and put down her spoon. She finished chewing and wiped her mouth corners with the napkin. “Please don’t tell me that’s Tiffany.” she said in a warning tone as she took the box.

Cora bit her lip. “I won’t tell then.” she said with a smile and watched as the raven haired woman unwrapped the present.

Joan opened the lid and her eyes fell on the golden necklace. "Oh Cora.." she whispered and covered her open mouth in shock. "It's beautiful." she looked up with wide eyes and smiled softly.

Cora breathed out and grinned. “So you can still wear the ring while you’re working. You can put it on the necklace and have it close to your heart.” she explained with a smile and brushed a hair strand behind her ear.

Joan smiled brightly, it reached from one ear to the other as she took the necklace into her hands. Her eyes fell to the engraving. **_**C.F 12/08/09**_**

**__ **

She brushed over it with one finger and smiled softly. “That’s-” she cut off and bit her lip.

“Our wedding date and my initials yes.” Cora finished her sentence and smiled. She stood up and helped her put it on. “You can wear it with or without the ring, that’s up to you.” she explained, gently draping the thick black hair back over her shoulders and kissed her cheek softly before sitting down again.

Joan took her hand and smiled. “Thank you so much, Cora.” she said and kissed her hand. Tears were gathering in her eyes and she tried to blink them away, ``Now my present feels almost like too little.´´ she joked which earned her a laugh from the redhead.

``Whatever you‘re gifting me is not too little. You know that I love anything you get me.´´ Cora explained with a smile and watched as Joan adjusted the necklace carefully before the raven haired woman removed her hand from Cora‘s and reached into a pocket of her jacket.

Joan pulled out a black velvet package and placed it in Cora‘s open hand with a nervous smile. ``It‘s- it‘s not much but I hope you still like them.´´ she explained and observed the redhead carefully as she unwrapped the ribbon and opened the lid.

Coraline gasped and she smiled just as bright as Joan had. ``Leopard print clips?´´ she asked with a grin and took one out, she could make out an old designer that was long out of production and her eyes widened. ``Those must have been expensive!´´ she gasped and stared at her wife in shock.

Joan shook her head a little. ``I found them in an antique store but I think they were cheaper than they originally were. I- I thought of you when I saw them.´´ she said with a smile and watched in delight as Cora inspected the clips and carefully put one into her hair.

``What do you think?´´ the redhead asked with a smile that could rival that of a child on Christmas Day. She rummaged through her purse for a mirror and pulled her hand mirror out, looking at herself.

``Absolutely beautiful.´´ Joan said with a grin and drank from her wine glass. Cora blushed at the compliment.

The redhead closed the hand mirror and looked at her wife as she spoke: ``I can‘t believe you got me something with leopard print, you hate the pattern.´´

Joan chuckled and took Cora‘s hand in hers, her fingers stroking over her knuckles. ``You still love it and I can accept that. And you already have half the wardrobe full of it so I couldn‘t possibly stop you now.´´ Her voice took on a teasing lilt and Cora laughed at that, a laugh that sent a tingle right down Joan‘s spine.

They sat in comfortable silence, fingers intertwined, until Joan, with quite a bit of arguing on Cora’s part, paid. After they both rose, their plates carefully stacked to make it easier for the waitress to clean, Joan helped Coraline into her jacket and double checked that they got everything. They linked their arms and went to the car. ``Do I get to find out what you have planned now?´´ the redhead asked with a grin as Joan grabbed the keys from her pocket and unlocked the car.

The Governor raised an eyebrow and held open the door. ``Now it‘s my turn to keep it a surprise.´´ she teased with a smirk on her lips and helped Cora into the car. ``It‘s nothing big though, don‘t worry.´´

Coraline chuckled and watched Joan get into the car with a smirk on her lips. ``Alright. How did you manage to get something ready anyway? I saw nothing changed when we were home earlier.´´ she asked as they drove out of the parking space and down the street.

Joan smirked. ``I asked Nina for help a few days ago. She got everything ready while we were out.´´ she explained and turned on the left blinker.

Cora rested her hand on Joan‘s leg, slowly stroking up and down her thigh. ``So she messaged you while I was on the toilet then?´´ she asked with a smirk, her index finger drawing circles on the other woman‘s thigh.

Joan kicked her leg out as much as she could when she felt the circles being drawn on her leg. ``Stop that you know I hate that!´´ she complained, which earned her a laugh from the redhead. ``And yes, yes she wrote me. Told me all was done.´´

Coraline hummed with a grin and was about to pull her hand back onto her lap when Joan took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. ``Let‘s hope she didn‘t find our box.´´ the redhead said which caused Joan to laugh against her hand, her eyes still on the road.

``That‘s in the bedroom. I doubt Nina had enough time to go snooping through our house, don‘t worry.´´ the Governor said with a grin and looked at Cora quickly before looking back on the road. ``And even then, she knows more than you think.´´ That caused Cora to gasp a little, making Joan grin. She gently tugged at her hand and looked at her. ``I‘m just joking, she does not know your bedroom preferences, don‘t worry.´´

Coraline mused. ``I work with her, I would appreciate it if my boss doesn‘t know what I get up to in bed.´´ she said with a laugh. ``Even if we are friends.´´

When they arrived in front of their home, Joan put her hand on Cora‘s thigh to hold her back from getting out. ``When we get to the front door, I want you to close your eyes.´´ Coraline thought she could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice.

``Whatever you want. You are just going to have to promise me, that I won‘t run into anything.´´ the red head joked and looked at Joan with a smile.

They walked up to their house and, with a last questioning glance thrown towards her wife, Cora placed her hands in front of her closed eyes. She listened closely as she heard the door being opened.

``I‘ll put my hands on your waist, is that okay?´´ Joan asked almost hesitantly. Even after all those years it was a constant reminder of how much reassurance the older woman really needed.

Cora nodded with a smile. ``Of course, how else will you guide me inside?´´ she asked and she couldn‘t see the smile but the sharp exhale of air close to her ear gave her some insight of Joan‘s reaction.

When she felt one of Joan‘s hands on her waist she almost flinched away in surprise; the fact that she couldn‘t see making her a little jumpier than usual.

With supportive hands on her waist, both women walked inside. Cora counted the steps they were taking, trying to figure out where they were going. She knew the house like the back of her hand and had spent countless days counting the steps necessary to cross the room when they had renovated the house.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard music playing and realised that the hands had left her waist and Joan must have walked to the music player by the bookshelf.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_ _Que nul ne peut apprivoiser_

**__ **

She quickly picked up on the french and smiled. ``Is that Elina Garanet?´´ she asked, shifting a little. ``I didn‘t think you‘d remember which version I liked.´´

The clicking of heels indicated that Joan walked back to her and she stiffened, awaiting her move. The gentle tuck of hands surprised her and she took down her hands, lacing them with Joan‘s and slowly opened her eyes. The raven haired woman smiled at her, a twinkle in her eyes.

``And why would I not remember that when we went to one of her performances in London together, mh?´´ she said and kissed her forehead. ``Of course I remember. Now look around.´´

It wasn‘t an order, both knew that but Cora smiled at the kiss and then let her eyes roam over their living room. A small gasp fell from her lips as she observed the room. The room was dimmed, the most light came from the candles that were placed carefully and methodically across the room. On the coffee table were two wine glasses and a bottle of wine, still corked.

Coraline looked back at Joan and she cupped her cheeks, bringing her down so she could kiss her firmly on the lips. The raven haired woman hummed against her lips, her hands splayed out on her waist, slightly bunching up the red material of her dress to pull her closer.

They separated hesitantly, Cora chasing her lips almost eagerly in an attempt to stay close only for her to cross her arms behind Joan’s neck with a smile. “This is beautiful, Joan." she said.

A soft exhale left Joan's lips and she smiled, relieved that it wasn't too much, that it wasn't overdone. Her eyes fell to the redhead‘s lips again but before she could lean forward to kiss her again, Coraline separated from her and moved to the bottle of wine with a smile.

Cora took the bottle and raised it up, a hand on her hip. ``How about we take this bottle up to the bedroom?´´ she raised an eyebrow with a smirk adorning her lips.

Joan shrugged out of her jacket, draping it over one of the arm chairs and smiled at her. ``I think that sounds like an amazing idea.´´ she stated and together they blew out the few candles. With matching grins they made their way up to their shared bedroom.

On their way to the bedroom, their lips kept finding each other, causing them to stop. Coraline leaned into Joan with a hum, her arm crossing behind her neck with the bottle in one hand still. She was pressed up against a wall.

Suddenly she felt Joan‘s hands on her buttocks hoisting her up and with a squeal she wrapped her legs around the taller woman‘s waist, gripping the bottle tighter as to not let it fall. ``Don‘t you dare let me fall!´´ the redhead mumbled against her wife‘s lips as she walked them to the bedroom.

``I wouldn‘t dream of it, darling.´´ Joan said with a smile as they crossed the threshold to the bedroom and took the bottle of wine to set it on the nearest surface. She felt Cora bury her hands in her hair and sighed into her lips.

In a matter of seconds they fell on the big bed and Joan straddled Cora who started fumbling with Joan‘s trousers. She opened the first button and pulled out her satin shirt; all the while their lips never once broke contact.

Joan shifted slightly and pulled away to remove the shirt, exposing a black lace bra. Cora inhaled sharply and bit her lip as she awkwardly sat up as well, her dress riding up more. "God you look gorgeous." she whispered and kissed her neck up to her jaw.

Joan threw the material to the side and hummed, her head falling backwards. She shivered when she felt Coraline's hands undo the rest of the buttons of her trousers. "Get up." the redhead whispered into her ear as her hands traveled up to her bra.

Joan quickly got up and rid herself of her trousers, leaning forward to pick up both her pants and shirt. She folded them quickly and put them on the drawer when Cora hugged her from behind and cupped her breasts.

A breathy gasp left Joan's lips and she turned with a small grin on her lips. "You have far too many clothes on." she said, her voice husky. She turned Cora by the waist and pushed her hair aside to kiss her neck.

The redhead held her hair and turned her head slightly, giving the taller woman more access to her skin. She bit her lip and straightened slightly as she felt Joan slowly pull down her zipper, kissing every part of her exposed skin. When the metal reached the end, Coraline slipped the dress off and turned, stepping out of both her shoes and the dress. She wore nothing but a maroon red slip.

Joan's eyes darkened, turning almost void black. "You truly. are divine." she commented as her eyes roamed over her wife's body, noticing the rising flush with a smirk. As she took one step forward, Coraline stepped back; a grin adorning her lips.

In a few steps Cora's legs bumped against the bed and she climbed on top, kneeling before the Russian woman. Hooking her fingers in Joan's knickers, she pulled her closer and gently scratched over her thighs making Joan gasp. "Kiss me." she whispered against her lips.

Joan let out a low growl and cupped her neck to kiss her hard. Cora felt herself get even wetter as Joan bit her bottom lip, gasping into the kiss. Together they fell back on the bed, Joan on top of Cora again and the redhead pushed her shoulders so that the raven haired woman turned with her. The lawyer straddled her lover with a grin and whispered: "Happy Anniversary, my darling." She kissed her once more before slowly kissing down her jaw, to her neck and gently licking over the bruise she had left this morning.

Joan inhaled sharply and brushed through Coraline's red hair. She gently cupped her neck again and brought their lips close. “Happy Anniversary to you too, my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Добрый вечер -> Good Evening
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this very long, very soft chapter! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
